le garçon, le phœnix et le maître des potions
by Blanche Lily Prince-Snape
Summary: Un garçon maltraité et abusé. Une femelle phœnix et un maître des potions. Le monde de la magie ne s'attendait pas a retrouver 'le Survivant' a moitié mort en lisant le Gazette du sorcier
1. Chapter 1

un petit garçon maltraité et négliger. Une femelle phœnix très étrange et un maître des potions et professeur. Le monde magique est remplit de confision et de fureur quand 'le-garçon-qui-a-survécu' c'est fait sauver par une très étrange personne.


	2. Chapter 2

Le petit garçon, âgé de 9 année, étais coucher dans son placard. Cet enfant s'apellait Harry, Harry Potter, Harry ne le savais pas mais il appartenais a un vaste monde de sorcier dont il étais le héros, dans le monde des sorcier tous le monde le nome 'le garçon qui a survécu'.

Mais en se moment Harry tenais a peine debout, aujourd'hui son cousin avais casser le vase de sa tante Pétunia, et avais accuser Harry, et son oncle en rentrant étais vraiment très en colère a sujet du vase qu'il le batit pendant presque une heure.

Il se réveillât a cause d'un martèlement sur la porte de son placard, c'étais sa tante qui le réveiller.

-Debout monstre ! va préparer le petit déjeuner avant que Dudlinouchet et Vernon se réveille !

Sa voix stridente lui étais insupportable a cause de son mal de tête

-j'arrive Tante Pétunia, répondit-il automatiquement. Il se leva et marcha en boitant vers la cuisine, alors il commença a préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux mâles de la maison.

-monstre, vas-tu me servir mon déjeuner ! hurla Vernon qui s'affalât sur la chaise

-oui oncle Vernon, voici votre petit déjeuner monsieur

-aujourd'hui j'ai des chances de conclure la plus belle affaire de toute ma carrière, si JAMAIS tu ose gâcher sa, tu te souviendra longtemps de la leçon que je t'aurais donné ! menaça Vernon

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'étais toujours sa fautes si quelque chose que n'aimais pas son oncle ou sa tante arrivais. Pétunia rentra dans la cuisine et jeta une liste a Harry, c'étais la liste des corvée qu'il devais faire avant le retour de Vernon. Harry constate qu'il n'y avais que des travaux d'extérieur, comme tondre la pelouse arroser les fleur arracher les mauvaises herbes etc.

Sa tante le surpris quand elle attrapa le col de l'immense chemise d'Harry et le jeta dehors. Harry commença ses corvée quand il aperçut un très étrange oiseau. Il étais grand et avais les plumes plus blanche que la neige, quand il vit que l'oiseaux avais une tache rouge sur l'aile, il se précipita pour le ramasser et vit que l'oiseaux étais inconscient

-ne t'inquiète pas jolis oiseaux je vais te soigner, il arrachât une bande de tissus de sa chemise l'enroula autour de l'aile de l'oiseaux, il le posa a l'ombre et commença ses corvée tous en gardant un œil sur l'oiseau

Il avais très vite fini pour aider l'oiseaux, après quelque minute l'oiseau repris conscience

-bonjours toi, dit-il d'une voix douce, je m'appelle Harry, je t'ai trouver inconscient sur le sol quand je suis sorti

L'oiseaux poussa un léger cri de remerciement en inclinant le tête

-tu-tu peut me comprendre ?

L'oiseaux hochât encore une fois la tête

-est-tu un mâle ?

L'oiseaux nia, puis s'arrachât une plume blanc pur provenant de son aile, puits montra avec une de ses pattes la plume puis lui-même

-tu a un nom ? c'est Plume ?

L'oiseaux nia

-ho j'ai compris c'est Blanche ?

L'oiseaux hochât la tête positivement

-Il ne faut pas que oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia te voit, sinon, ils vont me punir

Blanche le regarda bizarrement.

-MONSTRE RENTRE IMMÉDIATEMENT FAIRE CUIRE DU LARD POUR DUDLEY !

-je vais te cacher

Avant que Blanche ne pouvait comprendre elle se retrouva sous une chemise qui faisait trois fois la taille de son sauveur, elle ne compris pas pourquoi la chemise étais plus grande que lui.

Car oui Blanche n'est pas un oiseaux comme les autre, c'est une phœnix mais plus étrange encore elle comprenais tous se qui se passer, car elle avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vus et vécus cela. 

(note de l'auteur: voici le premier chapitre tant attendu désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes j'espère que vous avez aimer)


End file.
